


Story of Us

by Journalist101



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Journalist101/pseuds/Journalist101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To love is nothing. To be loved is something. But to love and be loved, that’s everything." — T. Tolis</p><p>Falling in love with your best friend is not nearly as romantic as people make it out to be— especially when she has absolutely no clue that you're even in love with her. Charlie White's been in love with his partner for almost his entire life but he's never been quite able to say the words. Will he ever be able to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. February 2013

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU and role reversal where Meryl's the one with a significant other. But it's definitely a M/C fic. Let me know what you think and leave me a comment.

“He looked at her the way all woman want to be looked at by a man.” –F. Scott Fitzgerald, _The Great Gatsby_

 

February 2013

 

Standing at the rink, he thought about the things he knew to be true. In the world of one Charles Allen White Jr., there were three universally acknowledged truths. One, he and his partner were one of the best, if not the best, in the world in their sport; two, their relationship of going on seventeen years was the single most important relationship in his life; and three, he was irrevocably in head over heels love with his partner, one Meryl Elizabeth Davis.

 

He was eight years old when he first laid eyes on her and he can honestly say he fell in love with her at eight. Who finds their soul mate at eight years old? He could count on one hand and even then that might be slightly too generous. He could still remember seeing her for the first time, her shy smile, hesitant hand and blond hair. Though she was older than him, she was much shyer and quieter than him. And they had been (were) the perfect pair even back then.

 

“You’re staring at her again.” He turned towards the voice on his right—of course it was Scott Moir, his rival, training mate and best friend that caught him. Scott was standing right there, nonchalantly leaning up next the board while he watched Charlie out of the corner of his eye. His eyes were glued to the ice where his partner, Tessa Virtue, and Charlie’s partner, Meryl, were practicing twizzles together and in general just goofing off in the down time while their coach was otherwise occupied. Free time was a rarity these days for the two couples and they cherished every moment of it and took the time to just relax when they could.

 

“Was not, I was just thinking.” He muttered to Scott who laughed a loud that—Scott had teased him mercilessly when he realized that Charlie was attracted to his partner. “Besides, it’s not that odd to watch your partner—if I was watching my partner, which I wasn’t, just for your information.” He added, reaching a hand up to run it through his hair, deciding that he was in desperate need of a trim but he was terrified of his coach’s reaction if he managed to mangle it right before Worlds.

 

“Charles, you shouldn’t lie to your best friend—not especially when you’re so terrible at it.” Scott chided with a smile before ruffling Charlie’s hair worse than before and shooting him a big smile. Charlie wondered if he would be able to get away with punching his fellow training mate before deciding that their partners and their coach would kill him and they’d never find his body if he did actually manage to injure Scott.

 

“So what if I am—and I’m not saying that I am—she and Tessa are pretty cute.” Charlie pretended to think for a minute before saying, “On second thought, you caught me! It was really Tess I was staring at. Do you think—” Scott cut him off with a friendly punch on his arm which Charlie dramatically rubbed like he had been seriously injured before saying indignantly, “You know you better not injure me. You’ll have three very angry women after you if you did.”

 

In response, Scott grabbed him and put him in a headlock as Charlie yelped in surprise, even though he really should have expected it. The two girls looked up and laughed at their partners from afar before rolling their eyes. And of course, Marina Zueva chose that exact moment to make her entrance to the rink as she shouted, “Scott!! Charlie!! What are you doing? Do you want to give me heart attack?” Scott immediately released him as they started apologizing to her, noting that there was a faint hint of amusement in her eyes.

 

“Do you not have enough to practice? Your routines perfect, yes? Why can you not be good like your partners?” She shook her head. “Such good girls, they are. Why you not be more like them? You set bad example for younger students.” Deciding she had chastised them enough, she directed her attention to the ice and called for the girls to come over.

 

Scott couldn’t help rolling his eyes while Charlie smothered the laughter that started to bubble up. They just couldn’t help themselves and everyone needed to blow off a little steam every once and a while—especially this time of year. The pressure had been mounting since the World Championships were right around the corner. Especially these championships—they were less than a year away from the Olympics and both teams knew whoever won Worlds would be the gold medal favorite for Sochi in 2014.

 

As he and Scott glided on the ice, he noticed how Meryl had her hair down and loose. He loved her hair like that and even her worn out practice clothes, he couldn’t help but think she never looked lovelier. He felt her arms circle around him as he breathed in her scent that was so uniquely Meryl. She smiled up at him as she said, “You just love to try Marina’s patience don’t you?” She laughed slightly and he couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across his face in response.

 

“Scott and I were just messing around. It’s not like he was going to really hurt me—he wouldn’t dare. You three can be quite scary when you put your mind to it.” He said, while Meryl shot him a glare. “Well, you can be. And besides, no matter how badly he wants to win, he’d never want to win like that. He wants to beat us fair and square, just like last year.” He said with a smile.

 

“Well, we better start practicing, because I have a date this evening and I promised that I wouldn’t cancel this time.” She added, effectively changing the subject, not noticing the dark shadow that crossed his face before he schooled his features into something a little more neutral. “You ready to go, partner? We need to run through our free dance at least twice. I still feel like I’m getting winded and we’ve been running it all season!” She said with a slight laugh.

 

“We’ll have to be extra perfect to win Worlds, especially with them.” She nodded towards Tess and Scott who were running through the steps to their free dance. “Though not going to lie, I absolutely adore their free dance.” Almost wistfully, she said, “I wish we could do passionate pieces like Carmen. But we don’t have quite the same relationship as Tess and Scott, do we?”

 

Her question, though metaphorical, was one that they understood better than anyone. Tess and Scott had always had this amazing chemistry that screamed romance from the beginning and let itself to more romantic pieces, while they had always been the more powerful, athletic couple. Even though they weren’t together, like a real couple—there had been their fair share of drunken kisses and hookups when Scott was between girlfriends—they were able to project this image of a couple in love with each other.

 

And in any case, it was far more common to fall for your partner when you were older, a la Tessa and Scott who continued to excel at romantic pieces. Still, Scott and Tess were some version of platonic and friends with benefits that neither of them could quite understand but it worked for them, whereas they were really and truly platonic. Because of course the main difference was that Tessa actually seemed remotely interested in Scott whereas Meryl had no clue he harbored feelings for her.

 

Not if Charlie had his way though. He never realized how much more in common he had with his Canadian counterparts than their former American rivals of Tanith Belbin and Ben Augusto, who had been a model couple in regards to how partnership should work. Charlie wondered what would happen if he accidently blurted out how he really felt about his partner. As far as he knew, Meryl never harbored any romantic feelings for him whatsoever and treated him like her best friend.

 

Practice breezed by as Marina finally declared herself satisfied with her two top teams efforts and dismissed them for the evening, telling them to get a lot of sleep and rest. While the girls immediately dashed off to the locker room, arms linked, the boys meandered at a far slower pace. Charlie asked Scott, “Why is Tess in such a hurry?” He pulled a face, “I know Meryl has a date but Tess usually doesn’t try to run out of here like that.”

 

It was Scott’s turn to pull a face when he answered, “She, too, has a date, my friend. Which leaves us as the only two dateless for this evening, unless…” Scott’s voice trailed off and he leered at Charlie, saying suggestively, “Unless you want to be my date this evening, blondie?” He threw in a lascivious wink, as Charlie couldn’t help himself from laughing.

 

“Well, Scott, I’m so flattered but sorry, you’re just not my type.” Before both boys started cracking up. Charlie said added though, “Tanith Belbin is in town this evening, and since the girls are busy, want to grab dinner with her and catch up? It’s been a while since she’s been around with her schedule and it’s always nice to see good friends.”

 

Scott nodded and replied, “Beats trying to cook tonight. I swear Marina was trying to kill us tonight and I’m not a fan. I’m sorer than I’ve been in weeks. God, I can’t wait until Worlds are over so I can take a vacation.” Charlie nodded in agreement. “But you know what? I bet our partners already have schedules for the upcoming season somewhere since we can’t have a proper break anyway.” The word Olympics was left unsaid but its presence was felt even without saying a word.

 

“Anyway, it’ll be fun to see her. She’s always up for a good time.” Scott said with a smile as he and Charlie headed to go shower and get changed.

 

Even though they entered the changing rooms later than their counterparts, the boys still managed to shower and change faster than their counterparts. Charlie found Meryl and Tess all dressed up in little black dresses carefully putting the finishing touches on their makeup in the space outside of the locker room. And while Tess looked really pretty, Meryl looked gorgeous. Charlie had to check himself from staring at Meryl as she expertly applied lipstick while nodding animatedly at something that Tess was saying.

 

Clearing his throat a little, Charlie said, “You girls look nice. Where are you going tonight?” Pretending he wasn’t dying to know exactly where and with whom they were going out with as Scott entered the room.

 

Tess admonished, “Now, Charlie, that’s none of your business. We’re both big girls. But I will say,” she had a slightly sly smile on her face, “Meryl’s got herself a date with one handsome guy.”

 

Shaking her head at Charlie’s over protectiveness, Meryl added, “We’re double dating tonight so we’ll be fine.” Dismissing Charlie’s protests that it was really for their own safety that he should know. “Besides, if we don’t enjoy it, we’ll just leave—together.” She added at both Scott and Charlie’s faces, “God, you two are worst than parents. It’s not like we’re sixteen. We’re adults and I’m older than you, Charlie.” She stated, before turning back around to apply a coat of gloss.

 

Charlie wanted to say something else but Scott cut him off saying, “Well, you, ladies, have fun. Charles and I have plans with one hot blonde,” just as the blonde in question walked in and let out a low whistle.

 

Turning around the girls squealed and rushed to hug her. Dressed simply in leggings and an oversized sweater, she looked great and Charlie wondered why on earth he couldn’t be attracted to her instead. Complimenting the girls, she said, “Well you both look fabulous and I take it you won’t be joining our lonely trio for dinner tonight?” The girls shook their heads as Tanith said, “Darn it, we’ll I’m home for a couple months now with the exception of Worlds but you’ll be there too. So girls’ night is obviously a priority, right?”

 

The girls agreed and after exchanging a few more pleasantries, the girls excused themselves saying they had to go or they’d be late for their dates. Hugging Tanith and their partners once more before leaving, they hurried out of the building chatting away, before turning one last time to give them both a wave.

 

Tanith stared at the boys critically, noticing the tension and sadness in Charlie’s face and Scott’s attempt to be as uninterested as possible in his partner’s after skating activities and she sighed. She asked rhetorically, “God, you are so hopeless. What do you two idiots do without me?” Before they could answer, she said, “Never mind, let’s go get dinner. I’m starved and I’m feeling like I would kill for a steak.”

 

The trio found themselves at a well-known and oft visited restaurant by them during training season that filled the requirements set forth by Tanith. Charlie didn’t even bother reading the menu before they ordered and Tanith suddenly did a 360 and decided to go for a grilled chicken salad before she said, “I really think I could go for dessert tonight,” while Charlie nodded.

 

The waiter set down some bread and they all dug in, starving while she surveyed them over her wine glass, the boys had opted for water even though having one drink wouldn’t really affect their training. “So tell me, why did you look like someone kicked your puppy, Charlie, when Meryl left to go on her date?” Tanith had always suspected that Charlie might harbor some feelings for his partner—he was never quite as good an actor as his partner, who was difficult to get a read on, on most days.

 

Charlie didn’t immediately reply which prompted Scott to say, “Why do you think, Tanith? Good old Charlie, here, is an open book. And he couldn’t have telegraphed them louder.” Charlie blushed as Scott said conversationally; “It’d be almost funny if it wasn’t so pathetic. He watches her like a stalker during practice—I’m surprised she hasn’t noticed. And he’s been doing it for years—was it 2010 when it started, Charlie?”

 

Tanith could recall wondering about their relationship as far back as when they did the Sampson and Delilah program but she did remember that they did a tango in the 2010-2011 season. And tangos were not for the faint of heart. But privately, she wondered if he had been in love with her since he was a child, since that was about the only explanation she could think of for Charlie’s forever single status. Taking a slow sip of her drink, she took a hard look at Charlie before saying; “You’re in love with your partner.”

 

Charlie just nodded, just a little, barely an inclination of his head while Scott nodded empathetically. She thought Scott was taking a little too much glee in his friend’s obvious discomfort before raising a perfectly arched brow at him, saying, “Don’t get me started on you and Tess, Scott. I’m sure I’ve seen you compulsively stalk her once or twice on her dates with that last guy—what’s his name.” Scott had the decency to blush and become very interested in his bread before she refocused on Charlie.

 

She held her tongue as their waiter brought out their food and let them both relax for a few minutes while they dug into their food with relish. As she speared a piece of chicken, she wondered why she and Charlie had never tried a relationship—they were such good friends and sometimes attraction begins there. She noted they would have made an attractive couple and they were both single—well, most of the time in her case but she realized that she had never really considered the idea, even though she and Charlie had made out before at a party or two.

 

“It’s a pity you and I wouldn’t have worked. We would have been a very attractive couple.” Tanith lamented with a sigh as she set her wine glass down and reached across the table and stole a couple fries off his plate. He looked a little surprised as she said, while laughing, “We could have been great.”

 

“But you just had to fall in love with your partner—didn’t Marina teach you anything about that? It’s ze cardinal sin, you know.” She added, trying to imitate her accent, as she helped herself to more of his fries before he just gave up and pushed his plate towards her.  She then she scrunched up her nose to and shot him a look as if to say how dare you as he shrugged and she smiled.

 

“But really, Charlie, you should really do something about your situation.” She offered. “It’s not like Meryl will be single forever—I mean, she’s going on a date tonight and who knows, maybe he’ll sweep her off her feet. But I think you’ve been in love with her for almost your entire life.” Charlie nodded, “It’d be a shame if you never got your chance because you’re too scared, Charlie.”

 

Charlie finally said, “It’s a bad time to do any sort of rocking the boat, Tan. We have Worlds so soon and then it’s the big year—the Olympic year. I can’t know how she’d respond, what if she wanted to break up because of that?” He theorized wildly while Scott nodded sympathetically as Tanith coolly surveyed him once more.

 

“Maybe timing’s not perfect,” she conceded, “but one day, Charlie, she’s going to find a guy and you’ll miss the window, while you’re waiting for the perfect time.” Shaking her head, “You know that’s a bullshit excuse—that you could want to break up—you’ve been together for too long and worked too hard to let it go now.” Shrugging, “If she doesn’t return your feelings, well at least you told her—you don’t have any regrets. Trust me regrets are not something you want to have.”

 

“I’ll tell her—eventually.” He said. “Now, I didn’t come to dinner for advice but to catch up, so Tan, how the hell have you really been?” And with that the subject seemed closed for the time being. They managed to pass the rest of dinner and dessert by talking about their lives. And Charlie was thankful that Scott, who sensed that Charlie need a break, seemed to take the lead and Tanith seemed to understand that he was done talking about it.

 

By the end of the evening, Charlie was feeling much more relaxed than he had in a while. It was nice just to kick back with some good friends and enjoy a nice dinner. He was especially glad that neither one of them mentioned her again because he was tired of thinking about his situation. They ended the evening with promises to get the whole gang together soon, including the Shib sibs, Maia and Alex plus Madi and Evan when they had a chance.

 

Scott and Tanith lingered just a few minutes more as they watched Charlie climb into his car and leave. Before Scott said to her, “Poor sucker, he doesn’t know how bad he has it, does he?” And with a laugh, the two parted ways as well.

 

When Charlie got home, he was pleased to see that neither Alex nor Evan were around which allowed him to head straight to his room and lock the door. He was tired of he could still hear Tanith and Scott’s comments ringing in his ears as he got ready for bed. He couldn’t help but think about her and wonder what she was up to—did she like the guy, was she being safe, was he being a gentleman?

 

Shaking his head at his own ridiculousness, he could almost hear Scott’s laughter ringing in his ears and see Tanith’s unsympathetic shake of her head as she rolled her eyes at him. Maybe he was hopeless—hopelessly in love with his partner. And just as he was about to doze off, his phone buzzed. He had a single text from one Meryl E. Davis.

 

 **Meryl:** Tess and I made it home safely. No need to worry, partner. See you bright and early tomorrow! :)

 

Smiling to himself, he allowed himself to drift off to bed thinking about her and wondering when he was going to have the courage to actually do something besides watch her. As he feel asleep, he couldn’t help but dream of her smile that he liked to think she reserved just for him.


	2. March 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pressure, pressure and more pressure. Sometimes you crack and sometimes you thrive.

“Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.” —1 Corinthians 13:4-13

 

March 2013

 

Being around all these people was exhausting. The weight of the expectations was almost too much to bear except for the fact that he was a seasoned veteran. Otherwise, he might have collapsed under the weight of everything. Being a frontrunner was significantly harder than being an underdog. And being one of the best in the world, it was a lot to take especially with the Olympics less than twelve months away.

 

It was almost always like this for him these days and he understood that he and Meryl were under immense pressure to perform and win. They were clearly the best U.S. ice dancers and if they didn’t medal then it would disastrous for them. U.S. Figure Skating Association had made it abundantly clear that they were willing to help their star dancers as much as they could but resources were not as great as in other countries. The days of Michelle Kwan, Kristi Yamaguchi, Brian Boitano, Scott Hamilton, Dick Cass, and Peggy Flemming were well behind them.

 

Being surrounded by the best skaters in the world was a novelty that he would never tire of and he marveled that this was his life. Sometimes he was even a little surprised that he was able to function around the masses of people. He was grateful at these times that he did practice with Tessa and Scott. At least that way, he was always sure that his skating was up to par even with all the distractions.

 

He saw Evan Bates and Madison Chock across the room with their old coach, Igor Shipilband, speaking to them in hushed tones and he resisted the urge to go over to say a quick hi to Evan. H knew that Igor, while outwardly nice and friendly, was still hurt by the perceived betrayal of choosing Marina over him. And that wound was still lingering in the back of his mind. Instead, he switched directions and headed towards where Alex and Maia Shibutani were sitting, while Alex was filming the scene in front of him.

 

Charlie flopped down gracelessly next to Alex before ruffling his short black hair. “What’s up?” He asked bemusedly as Alex changed the view to be of him and he waved for the camera.

 

“You know just taking it all in.” Maia answered. “It feels like yesterday was our first Worlds. And I can’t believe it’s our third!” She shook her head with a laugh and said, “We’re not the babies anymore.”

 

“Nope,” Charlie popped his p with a laugh and said, “I remember Scott saying that he may have to stop being nice to you.” He laughed again. He knew that the likelihood of that ever happening was slim to none. He and Scott regarded Alex as their little brother and Maia as their sister. Plus it’s not like Tessa would ever let Scott be mean to the Shib sibs.

 

Alex laughed and said, “You seem really relaxed for the day before the short program. I figured you’d be off with Meryl, holed up somewhere going over any last second details.” He shrugged and made some non-committal sound as Alex said, “Speaking of Meryl, where is she?”

 

“I think she and Tessa are off together somewhere. I’m not sure where to be honest.” Shrugging his shoulders slightly, he said, “Some sort of girls only stuff. No boys allowed.”

 

Maia pouted, “Why didn’t they invite me?” She continued on, “I’m a girl!”

 

A deeper voice broke in and said, “Sorry Maia, but they were having ‘boy issues.’” Scott had wandered over and his face screwed up slightly. “What are you two knuckleheads up to?” He asked Alex and Charlie, before messing up Charlie’s hair and pretending to try to sit in his lap.

 

“Nothing.” Charlie replied. “Trying to amuse myself.” He added with a slight smile. He saw Evan had moved away from Igor and was now texting on his phone.  

 

Scott asked, “Did you see Evan and Madi?” He looked over to where Evan was and he knew exactly what Charlie was thinking. The Shibs hadn’t been with Igor for as long, so they didn’t feel the same way that the older pairs did when it came to their old coach. Charlie simply shrugged.

 

Maia said, “I think it’s stupid the way all four of you are dancing around Igor. It’s not like he could ever hate you guys.” Her naiveté was in full force. She didn’t quite understand the complex politics and repercussions and egos involved in choosing one coach over the other. And she hadn’t been with Igor nearly as long as the older duos had been.

 

Alex rolled his eyes and said, “I’m sure they know that, Maia.” Alex was a little more aware than Maia who was so much younger than the rest of them. “I’m sure they just didn’t want to interrupt Igor and his team.” Alex lived with Evan and Charlie in Michigan and was well versed in the “tensions” that surrounded the breakdown of the relationship between their old coach and their current one.

 

“Gossiping without us? Rude.” Tess’s voice broke in as she smoothly made her way up the group, arm and arm with Meryl. Even with competition winding down, the two were as thick as thieves with smiles on their face that hinted mystery and mischievousness. The two looked shockingly relaxed for the day before competition and drew more than a few odd, stray glances as they watched the duo. It’s not often that people see the two biggest rivals chatting and acting like old friends—which they were—right before competition.

 

Scott smirked a little at the two and said, “That’s what you get for abandoning us.” Adopting a wounded look, he demanded, “How dare you leave us with just the Shibs as company?”

 

Meryl rolled her eyes and said, “They’re better company than you two. And staring at Igor and Evan isn’t going to make them magically appear over here.” She added snidely as she and Tess took a seat next to Maia. Her dark hair was loosely twisted into a bun on her head and she was wearing a pale pink sweater with a pair of black leggings. Charlie noted that her skating bag wasn’t with her so she and Tess must have dropped it off before they went looking for the two of them.

 

Charlie interjected before Scott could reply. “What time are we meeting tonight for dinner?” It was a Team Canton tradition that they grabbed dinner before the competition started and after, no matter who placed or didn’t place. Team Canton was stronger than the supposed petty rivalries and jealousies.

 

“We thought an early dinner of around 5:30 would be best. Everyone needs to be ready bright and early tomorrow for the first day of competition.” Tessa said. She knew that once Meryl and Scott started there was no stopping the two of them. They argued like brothers and sisters and loved to antagonize one another.

 

“Shall we practice a little before we try to relax?” Charlie offered to the group who winced and nodded when they saw Marina enter the room. Immediately, Igor looked the opposite direction, indicating that the tensions between the two former coaches were not yet thawed.

 

Immediately the pairs split off to get change and put on their skates on and make their practice time. Charlie found Meryl a few minutes later lacing up her skates with a small smile playing on her lips. She was humming to herself and he realized it was the song for their short dance. “Hey partner, long time no see.” He said cheerfully as she held out her hands for him to help her up.

 

“You’re so cheesy.” The affection in her voice as present as she stood and linked arms with him. She offered him a smile before saying, “Let’s just get through this practice and then we can be almost done with Giselle.”

 

“I thought you liked Giselle?” He countered as they slipped off their guards and made their way to the ice. Though he wasn’t a huge costume fan, this one wasn’t as bad as it could have been. And he thought that their short dance was probably his favorite of their more recent pieces.

 

“I do.” She nodded empathetically. “But I’m ready for a new dance—a new challenge.” She adjusted the top half of her dress and said, “Ready?” As soon as they made their way onto the ice, they saw that Maia and Alex had made their way onto the ice and Tess and Scott didn’t appear to be ready yet.

 

The pair skated around the ice for a little bit, warming up, before they heard their music start. Immediately, they transformed into the couple from the ballet and it was like they were floating across the ice. He really enjoyed this piece even if he had to dress like a peasant. He felt like he was flying when they skated this piece and Meryl really became Giselle when she skated this piece. Sometimes, he wondered if she was in the wrong profession. Though effortlessly beautiful as a skater, sometimes he thought she really needed to be on a stage to accurately express her emotions—she was the superior actor in their partnership by a mile.

 

When the final note hit, he felt the usual elation and exhaustion that followed preforming the piece to his best ability even if it wasn’t as full out as it would be tomorrow. He knew people envied him and Meryl for their ability to produce the same performance at a high level each time but they didn’t realize the amount of effort and exertion it went into making sure each performance was as crisp and uniform as the last.

 

They skated over to the boards to speak with Marina, who pointed out a minor correction that had to do with his acting. But otherwise, she told them that would be golden for the next day. The Shib sibs skated next, followed by Tessa and Scott who looked positively regal in their matching costumes. Meryl stood next to the boards as she watched the Shibs practice.

 

She congratulated them as they skated over to her and Marina offered her corrections. Charlie watched her from the corner of his eye as she watched Tess and Scott skate. Her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed as she murmured for his ears only, “She looks tight. Something looks off.”

 

Charlie did notice that Tessa looked a little more tightly wound than usual and maybe they were a little off, but it wasn’t as noticeable as Meryl seemed to make it out to be. She must have eyes like a hawk, he thought. She would make an excellent coach was the other thought he had as he watched her watch them.  

 

Still, he watched as she applauded when they skated off the ice and Marina told them her critiques. They ran through the long programs with relative ease before she released them from the ice with a smile and the promise to get lots of rest. She left the rink without every saying a word to Igor who was just as eager to avoid her.

 

Charlie didn’t even really get a chance to say anything to Evan before Meryl announced that she was ready to leave. Nodding to the others, he noticed Scott caught his eye, making a pained face, as he trailed after her. He could tell Scott was stressed about something and he didn’t know why. He seemed perfectly fine on the way over and before practice started. He made a mental note to talk to him later privately.

 

Back at the hotel, each showered and changed. Alex and he were sharing a room this trip and before they left the room, he asked him, “Did you think Scott looked stressed? Meryl thought Tess looked tight but I think something’s off with him.”

 

Alex looked at him, confused, “I thought Tessa looked off not him. Maybe, he’s just tired. They’re under a lot of pressure to win in their own backyard. And they haven’t beaten you and Meryl head to head at all, this season.” He added.

 

It was the elephant in the room. But Meryl and Charlie were undefeated in competition this year with Tessa and Scott claiming silver to their gold when they competed against them. And there was a small but growing belief among the other skaters that perhaps, Meryl and Charlie were unbeatable this year and potentially the next. Charlie and Meryl may not think about it but rest assured that their competition did.

 

Charlie made a face, “They’ve skated very well. We’ll have to be on top of our game to win the World title back.” Sometimes, it was hard to remember that one of his dearest friends was also his biggest competition. And despite loving Scott like a brother, he still wanted to beat him every time they took the ice, and he knew Scott felt the same way.

 

 “That sounds like one of your press lines.” Alex remarked. “They have skated well this year but I don’t know if they’ll skate well enough to win this time.” He shrugged, “Anyway, that’s just my two cents.”

 

When they made their way down to the lobby, they noticed that Maia and Meryl were down there but their Canadian friends were missing. Meryl was wearing a blue dress and Charlie couldn’t help but think that she looked amazing. She had left her hair loose too. He liked her hair loose much better than when she wore it up, even if he was eating mouthfuls of her hair when he skated during together.

 

Meryl hugged Alex and kissed Charlie on the cheek and said, “I just texted Tess, they’re running a little late. Scott is actually running really late and will just meet us there but Tess should be down in a few.” Her brow was furrowed. It wasn’t like Scott to be late and Charlie made another note to talk to him at some point—privately.

 

Tessa showed up minutes later in a dress that matched her eyes as she hugged the girls and boys before saying, “Ready to go? I’m starving.” Her voice sounded normal and she seemed relatively relaxed.

 

They nodded and left, catching a taxi outside to the restaurant. Tessa was animatedly talking with Maia and Meryl while Alex and Charlie looked over Alex’s phone, playing footage he shot earlier. The restaurant was a quiet, bistro that would promise to be a fairly low-key evening.

 

He listened to Meryl and Tessa lament their inability to order a glass of wine after peaking at the extensive wine list while Maia pouted and muttered about being underage. He kept one eye towards the door, looking for Scott but he had yet to show. Casually as he could, he asked Tessa, “What held up Scott? It’s not like him to be late for a meal.” He laughed at the end, trying to turn it into a joke.

 

Her face tensed so slightly that if he hadn’t been looking for it, he wouldn’t have noticed. “He just needed to blow off some steam before dinner and so he went to the gym before he showered.” Her tone was blasé and very controlled but he could sense it was a sensitive topic so he stopped. Meryl’s warning glare had already made it abundantly clear that this was not the time or place to engage in this.

 

Meryl swiftly changed the subject, instead engaging the table in a discussion of costumes and soon enough, Scott showed up, his hair still wet with his cocky half-smile, half-smirk on his face as he entered the room. He kissed each girl on the cheek and clapped Alex and Charlie on the back before taking the empty seat next to Charlie. Charlie caught his eye and nudged him as if to say is everything ok and Scott shrugged.

 

Meryl ordered some sparking water for the table and called for a toast, “To the best damn ice dancers in North America.” Cheers of here here followed as she raised her glass and clinked it with their training mates and friends. Dinner was as fun as he thought it could knowing what tomorrow would bring and they seemed to enjoy each other’s company, even if everyone did seem a little preoccupied—no doubt thinking about the competition tomorrow.

 

By the time, they made it back to the hotel. Tessa and Meryl were leaning on each other, arms linked and head bent together as if they were conspiring. And Maia had talked Alex into giving her a piggyback ride. He and Scott held back and Charlie asked quietly, “Everything ok? You seemed upset earlier.”

 

Scott looked at him, long and hard. He loved Charlie like a brother and he was one of his great friends but sometimes, he wished he didn’t know him so well. He knew that Charlie would pick up on the perceived tension in him earlier and he had dreaded when Charlie would ask. He also realized that Charlie understood pressure but he didn’t understand the pressure that he and Tessa were under to win big here—to get the momentum and defend their title in their own backyard. He was frustrated and tired of losing to Charlie—even if he deserved it—and frustrated and worried that Tessa seemed more fragile, more stressed than she needed to be for this competition.

 

“Just the stress, man. Just the stress.” He said with a long sigh. “There’s a lot of pressure on Tess and I.” Charlie nodded and didn’t say anything else. He was sure there might be something more but Scott didn’t seem as forthcoming as he usually was so he decided not to push it. “You’re a good friend, Charles.” He said as he headed towards the elevator to his room.

 

The next morning loomed large for all three couples as they readied themselves for two intense days of competition. Charlie felt at ease as soon as they hit the rink. Even though he wanted that title desperately, he didn’t feel the crushing pressure that many of the other skaters seemed to fear as they nervously warmed up. He and Meryl would skate before Tessa and Scott, which he was indifferent about even though he knew technically skating, first could be a great advantage for him and Meryl. It could put the pressure on them to try harder and force them into errors.

 

By the time it was their turn to skate, he felt as if they were in their own little world. The crowd which was a pro-Canada as one could be, seemed to be enjoying their skating as well, clapping to the beat of their music as they glided across the ice with speed and grace. And when they finished, he knew that they had done very well for themselves. He could feel it when he knew that they skated it with both passion and precision. It was a feeling that one couldn’t forget.

 

When he saw the scores flash, they easily had the lead with Tessa and Scott still to skate. He stood next to Meryl quietly talking to her when she said, “Tess is really stressed about this year and the next. I think the pressure’s starting to get to her.” She added as she watched the next couples skate. They hung around in the back waiting for their Canadian friends and rivals to skate.

 

“I don’t know why, it’s a long year ahead of us. We’ve been here before, surely her nerves can’t be that bad.” Charlie said. “We should all be used to the pressure by now.” He reasoned.

 

“That still doesn’t change that neither one seems to cope well with the fact that we’ve exchanged places on the podium.” Her voice was soft. “They’d never wish us to fall or to be terrible but you can tell it’s starting to eat Scott, and maybe even Tess, that they haven’t beat us head to head this year.” She looked at Charlie. “It can get in your head and you overthink and overcompensate things.”

 

He knew some skaters actively rooted for their rivals to fail but he never would have pictured their friends thinking the same. “I don’t think about that. I didn’t think that they would succumb to such things…” He stammered, before Meryl interjected.

 

“I’m not saying that they want us to fail but constantly feeling like you’re being underscored and being put in second place doesn’t make a happy person—or a happy team. Even if they are our friends, you’d be just as frustrated if the shoe was on the other foot.” She stared passively at the T.V. screen waiting for them to skate next.

 

“I guess that makes sense.” He said. He never really thought about it that way. He just figured they were tired and ready to be done with the long season before beginning the new one. “Do you think they resent us?” He said hesitantly. He would hate to think that their friends hated them secretly.

 

“No.” Meryl said firmly. “I think they’re just not used to feeling to frustrated. And it’s hard to realize that things have changed.” She was alluding to the fact that once upon a time, she and Charlie had been chasing them. But now, they had improved so steadily, it was the other way around. They watched them begin to skate before Meryl let out a breathy, “No.” They just watched Tess go completely off her mark during their twizzles—a mistake that would cost them points and any chance of going into first place during the short dance.

 

Charlie felt sad for Tessa, who seemed to recover well enough, but it was clearly not the result they wanted as they finished and met Marina at the boards to receive their scores. They landed in second place, points behind them with a decent gap to make up in the free tomorrow but not so insurmountable that would cost them any chance to win.

 

They hurried through their media commits afterwards and tried not to engage them in conversation. Anyone could tell that they would be the last people they would want to see after their gaffe. He hoped they would recover for the next day and knowing them, they would skate with a vengeance.

 

The next day, he and Meryl were privileged enough to watch Scott and Tessa skate before them. Tessa and Scott were the classic, traditional ice dance couple with balletic grace and romanticism. Mariana once said, “You look at them and think a couple in love.” And it was an apt way to put it. They were more expression than athleticism to start whereas he and Meryl’s calling card was their athletic and powerful. They had originally lacked the grace and lines of Tessa and Scott, using their power to power themselves to new heights. But they had slowly begun to master expressing themselves on ice, which was really what was taking their skating to new heights.

 

Carmen was steamy and daring. Tessa looked every part the seductress and Scott was really selling the dance as well. He could tell that they would have a good score by the end of it. They seemed much more attuned to each other today and they were skating like it was their last skate. He knew that he would be disappointed to lose to them but if he didn’t, there wouldn’t be any shame in losing to that performance.

 

By the time, it was time to skate their piece to Notre Dame de Paris, he was able to block out all the background noise. They were flawless in their coaches’ estimation and their Canadian rivals knew that they had the gold before they finished. It was a stunning, passionate performance for them to close the season. Pasting on smiles, Scott and Tessa graciously complimented their rivals and smiled on cue. But neither was feeling the same jovial mood that they had been once they finished Carmen.

 

Standing on the podium, Charlie smiled widely and hugged Meryl tight. They had won their title back and were ready to move onto next season. He only hoped that one day he would accomplish his own personal goal of letting Meryl knew how he felt. Because when her eyes lit up and she smiled at him, he was sure he could take on the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get back into writing. Drop me a line.


	3. June 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a break sometimes.

“He stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking.” – Leo Tolstoy, Anna Karenia

June 2013

 **Madness.** _Sheer madness_ was the only way to describe the time leading up to the season before the Olympics. Was he ever this stressed before the season started the last time the Olympics rolled around? He couldn’t remember—four years seemed like a lifetime ago. It seemed like just yesterday that they were competing at the World Championships but instead, they were knee deep in choreography for their short and long dances for their Olympics dream.

It started with a piece of music they fell in love with a few seasons ago. Scherezade. The compelling, dramatic, and romantic story of a Persian woman who wove her stories for a thousand and one nights to a mad sultan who, before her, had married and killed a wife every night after his first wife’s betrayal, until the end of her tale when he realized he was in love with her. It was a story of love and richly musical in the score written by a Russian composer—nonetheless. Marina knew of their desire to skate to the piece for their Olympic season and understood how close they had been to skating to it last year, when they were desperate for a piece for their free dance, before she magically produced Notre Dame de Paris from somewhere—quite possibly out of her signature black Channel bag.

The wonderful thing about the two, according to her, was that they were so different looking. Exotic together and their features lent themselves well to adapting different characters—especially fairytale characters or those of myths. Meryl had those exotic, unique features that could have her playing a Bollywood actress one day and a Persian queen the next. And Marina thought his looks suited quite well for the princes and drama.

And it was musically superb—far better than anything else they would have even considered. Marina had a mad glint in her eye when she started talking about how she could choreograph the piece. She even declared that this piece would be one of their signatures by the end of the season without even choreographing a step.

He did love the piece but more, he loved the look in Meryl’s eye when she started dreaming about the piece. She was falling in love with the character, something that she done many times before but he could tell this one could be special. And he loved when she loved something—call him a sap, call him crazy but she glowed when she really loved something.

Then they had to think about the short dance, which needed to be equally as compelling and well done as their free dance. Marina had suggested an Audrey Hepburn piece, My Fair Lady, which she thought would be significantly different enough to not invoke comparisons from their rivals or their old short dances. He liked it because it was a little reminiscent of their Giselle routine, which suited themselves quite well. And again, he would admit that Marina’s choice was on the money and right on the mark.

They had even managed to reach out to Derek Hough from Dancing with the Stars about helping them choreograph the short dance. And he was phenomenal for them, he was really able to help them get the feel of the foxtrot even though most of his choreography wouldn’t be suited for the ice. Charlie could still recall his visit to the rink where Marina actually seemed remotely interested in someone else’s opinion on choreography. He supposed the Emmy Derek won for choreography definitely helped win her over.

And it was looking really good, a lot better than he anticipated when they first started planning. Not that he would ever imagine it would look badly but he could see that this year could be special. And it would be special; a lifetime of work had gone into becoming the best. And how could one call themselves the best if they didn’t beat the best, improve to new highs, and reach for new goals?

He wasn’t sure but all he knew was that the hard work was exhausting and it would be so easy to quit, to become complacent. It would be so wonderful to just hibernate for a couple months but it was unlikely, judging by the schedules they had to keep. Becoming an Olympic champion took much more than being the runner up. And he wanted that gold more than anything—with one notable exception. He wanted the girl more.

And the girl was approaching each day with an enthusiasm unknown to mankind. She was laser focused and Sochi was in her sights. Everyday, she seemed ready to attack Sochi with everything that she had. Her focus was partially why Marina ordered them both to take a short-mini vacation. She countered any arguments booked by Meryl about lost time and not enough training by stating that burnout was going to be a bigger issue if she didn’t start taking better care of herself.

After barring them from the rink for a week, which she contended would not hurt them, she ordered Charlie to see that Meryl got some rest. Their parents, ie. their moms, found the idea of a vacation well deserved and hard earned and thought perhaps a family vacation with both of them would be best. But Meryl quickly quashed that idea saying that if she was really going to take a vacation, she was going to go off the grid for a week. And their parents understood her need to get away so she booked a girls’ only trip with a few sorority sisters and headed out of town to someplace warm.

All that meant was he was stuck in Michigan unless he wanted to go on that family vacation that the moms proposed. Instead, he talked Alex and Evan into a boys’ weekend that he thought would be relaxing enough and hopefully a lot less stress than a full on family vacation. Evan had gleefully suggested Vegas while Alex had vetoed it hard. And Charlie agreed with Alex.

Charlie would have asked Scott to join them but Scott had a new girlfriend named Cassandra and he was spending some time back home. And he wasn’t sure Scott would have appreciated the invite. The distance seemed to be getting a little wider between the two of them ever since that last win at Worlds and the pressure was immense leading up to the Olympics. But he missed his best friend.

Instead, Jeremy made the fourth person on their little vacation. And Jeremy was a fun guy to be around and one of his close friends. They had decided on going to the ocean for an extended weekend. It would be nice to get out of Michigan. And perhaps leave the thoughts of Meryl back home for a week.

They headed down to Florida on a sunny Thursday and managed to get seats mostly together. Jeremy, being the elder statesman of the group, was supposed to be the most adult but that duty actually fell to Charlie, who despite being younger was more mature than the exuberant singles skater. On the flight over, they chatted about how great it felt to get a little break and what plans they had but they tried not to talk about the upcoming season too much.

They decided on a nice relaxing dinner and maybe get a few drinks out on the town—despite being on a vacation, all four had to watch what they ate and drank because of the upcoming season. “Hang the season, I think we should all just get drunk,” Jeremy dramatically declared from his seat at their restaurant.

Charlie rolled his eyes, “Marina and Meryl would have my head. And if you think they’re scary by themselves, together they’re terrifying.” He could just see their dual lectures and doubly disappointed looks.

Evan shook his head as well, wincing as he said, “Jeremy you may be able to get away with that shit in singles but Madi would kill me too and Igor would be less than pleased.” He noticed Charlie’s face fell just a little. He knew that Igor and Charlie’s relationship still hadn’t mended to the part where they were talking again without that uncomfortable silence hanging over their head.

“You all are no fun!” Jeremy exclaimed, “What’s the point in being elite athletes if we can’t get elite drunk from time to time?” He looked Alex imploringly, “Back me up, Shib.”

Alex held his hands up and said, “As much as I’d like to, Jeremy, I’m terrified of Marina and Meryl coming down on me too.” Jeremy shook his head in disbelief.

“You damn ice dances, always have to be so good. You make the rest of us look bad—especially you, Charlie. I thought Marina sent you on a vacation.” He frowned petulantly, “If I knew I was going to be saddled with a dad and his dutiful sons, I would have rethought this vacation.”

Evan cut in, “C’mon Jeremy, you know you love us. Who else would put up with all your shit?”

“That I do, Bates, that I do.” Jeremy agreed. “But we’re still getting reasonably drunk one night and we’ll do more exercise the next day to make it up.” He declared before taking a sip of his beer. “Speaking of the season, everyone all ready for the general craziness that precedes the Olympics?” He was more or less asking Alex, Evan had experienced an Olympics and Charlie had medaled previously.

“I guess so, we already know one spot is filled on the ice dance roster,” Alex said pointedly, while looking at Charlie for emphasis. “But I can’t believe I’m the only one here who’s never experienced an Olympics.” He remarked.

Charlie started to protest, before Evan cut him off, “Cut the humble act, Charlie. It’s the worst kept secret that baring a catastrophe that you and Meryl wouldn’t make the team or be expected to win the gold.” Jeremy nodded sagely. “Everyone last year was talking about how unbeatable you two were and how that it could carry over this year. You guys and the Canadians are on a whole new level.” Evan shook his head. “There are things you shouldn’t be able to do that you guys make look effortlessly.” Alex nodded as well.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably. He was used to high praise about his skating but to hear his close friends talk so matter-of-factly about the fact that he and Meryl were some sort of overwhelming favorites made him uncomfortable. He knew that he and Meryl were very good, if not excellent skaters but he truly believed that on any given day, at any given time, there was always a chance that they could be beat. And he would be so arrogant or cocky to really believe that he could never be beaten would be his downfall and he was never going to believe that.

“We’re just very seasoned. We’ve been together for going on seventeen years, guys. We just know each other better than other people do.” He said, trying to downplay their favorite status. “You and Madi haven’t been together for that long, Evan. And Alex and Maia have been together for quite a while as well, Alex will back me up.”

Alex nodded, “That’s true to some extent, but Evan’s right too. You and Meryl and Tessa and Scott are on a whole different level that the rest of us are just trying to catch up to” Turning to Evan, “Man, I wish you were still with us. If you could see some of those things they’re practicing right now, your mind would be blown, Evan. And Meryl’s quite trusting of dear Charlie here for some of those lifts they’ve talked practiced.”

Jeremy said, “You know talk about how unbeatable has made its way over into the other disciplines. I heard someone suggest that they should just clone you and Meryl so you could skate singles, pairs and ice dance.” The table roared as Charlie made a face as he tried to image throwing Meryl like the way they do in pairs or trying to land a quad.

“I think we’ll stick to dance.” Charlie said, “I have a feeling that pairs or singles wouldn’t end well for either one of us. I’m afraid I’m not tall enough for pairs anyway.” Taking a sip of his drink he said, “But seriously, guys, I’m sick of hearing about this unbeaten crap. We were winning everything up until Vancouver as well and we know how that ended.” He made a face.

While Meryl and he had the more interesting free dance, the Canadians had the skate of their life during their free dance. Plus it didn’t help that the compulsory dance component wasn’t their strongest suit. But he’d never begrudge Tessa and Scott their well deserved and hard earned gold at the Vancouver Olympics. They had one of those transcendent performances that he knew would be the program that everyone looked back on and said it was what they exemplified them.

“You’re finally skating to Scherezade, right?” Jeremy asked. He knew that the two had fallen in love with the piece a few seasons back but were saving it for the right time. He had rolled his eyes at their vaguely ambiguous reasons parroted when he had asked a few seasons ago about why they wouldn’t use such a beautiful piece of music. Charlie nodded.

“And you’ll make fun of us, Jeremy, but we’re also using a lift that we started working on three years ago.” Jeremy’s eyes bugged out as he mouthed wordlessly “three years” incredulously. “Yup, it’s going to be good—a little dangerous but really great if done right.” Alex nodded.

“Dude, Marina’s in love with it already. And Meryl’s fallen hard for the character.” Alex added empathetically. “I think it could be a signature Davis-White routine.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Charlie interjected quickly. “It still needs a lot of work and we still have a lot to plan. But it’s looking really good. Meryl’s all about the costumes too.” He pulled another face, just imagining the gemstones his tunic could carry for his part as the sultan. “Costumes will never be my favorite thing.”

“A skater who hates costumes? C’est impossible!” Jeremy chirped. He knew all about Charlie’s disdain for anything sequined, frilled, ruffled, or bedazzled. “I’m sure your outfit has sequins though, how else can you be a Persian king?” He said. “Oooh, do you get to wear a crown?” He asked.

“NO!” Charlie hissed. “Banish that thought. Perish it. Kill it. Never let it pass your lips again. And if you suggest that to Marina or Meryl, I’ll kill you myself, Jeremy.” He could just picture Marina adding that it was the perfect finishing touch. And he shuddered at the thought, wasn’t it bad enough he bleached his hair and wore it long, just as she requested.

“Touchy, touchy.” Jeremy held his hands up, “Whatever, what are you two skating to?” He asked the others.

Evan chimed in, “Les Miserables. It’s a little overdone but Igor has a fresh take on it—or so he claims.” The others nodded; the movie had just come out last year so it was fresh on people’s minds. No doubt other skaters would have the same idea, but none of them bothered to tell Evan who probably already knew.

“Michael Jackson.” Alex proclaimed with a smirk. Jeremy and Evan’s eyebrows shot sky high at that thought. “Marina said he’s real big in Russia and she’s catering to the crowd. In fact, all three of us have pieces that will appeal to the audience.”

Jeremy looked intrigued. “Maybe I should look into a Russian composer.” Charlie shook his head and said, “It’s never really suited to pander to the crowd, don’t change anything just because Marina is trying a strategy.” Jeremy nodded.

Evan broke in, “I think Igor misses you guys. He talks about you sometimes. Maybe you guys should visit him.” He suggested tentatively. He knew how the split had affected both of them. It had been equally as hard for Meryl and Charlie to pick Marina over Igor when the time came but they had made the best decision for themselves.

Charlie toyed with his hands. “We miss him too. It’s different with just Marina but we’ve done well for ourselves. It was a hard decision.” He added with emphasis. “But we thought—we still do—that Marina is the one who can take us to the top. Plus she’s been with us a little longer than Igor.”

Evan argued, “But still, sharing a coach with your biggest rivals, has to be daunting? Aren’t you worried that she would favor the Canadians over you?” He asked. He would have lost it if he knew that he had to share a coach and choreographer with his biggest rivals.

Shrugging, he stated plainly, “Sure it’s nerve wrecking but it makes us better skaters and better competitors.” He couldn’t imagine not practicing with Tess and Scott. “To be the best, you have to beat the best. And they are the best.”

“Correction, Worlds gold says you’re the best.” Alex said. “They’re the defending Olympic champions, not silver medalists,” Charlie argued back. “They wear that title until they go to Sochi and are defeated by another team.”

“Aka you and Meryl—or team Merlie as I like to call you two.” Jeremy said with a mischievous smile. Now, it was Charlie’s turn to gape wordlessly at him. “C’mon, it’s cute and you two are so cute together.” He pretended to reach over and pinch Charlie’s cheeks before Charlie knocked his hand away with a glare.

“Merlie. I like it,” Evan said and Alex laughed. “Does that mean that Merlie is finally together?” Evan asked as Alex snorted and said, “That would involve Charlie telling Meryl—I’m sorry, one half of Merlie telling the other—that he’s in love with her, which to my knowledge hasn’t happened yet.”

“Charles Allen White Jr.! You mean to tell me you haven’t told her yet?!” Jeremy scolded loudly, drawing the attention of every patron in the restaurant and some of the wait staff. Jeremy just smiled angelically until they all turned away, before glaring at Charlie. “What on God’s earth is taking you so damn long? You’ve only been in love with her for years.”

“Timing’s not right—not perfect. We can’t have the added stress of that going into our Olympic season.” He said as he tried not to recall one spirited blonde’s similar reaction and advice. His voice got lower, “Besides, who knows how she really feels about me anyway.”

“So you have to tell her, Charlie. Are you really never going to tell her?” Jeremy looked faintly disgusted at the thought. Not wanting to tell her now almost made sense but Charlie had months—no years—to tell her before this moment in time.

“I’ll tell her eventually. And I’ll just hope it’s not too late for us.” He said, annoyed by Jeremy’s prying and prodding. “Anyway, we’re supposed to be on vacation. Not talking about my issues or our skating programs.”

“You’re right.” Jeremy flagged down their waitress and ordered another round of drinks. He lifted his drink and said, “To the best skaters this side of the border.” He laughed as they agreed with him.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of laughter and jokes. Charlie felt lighter than he had in ages. Marina was right like she always was about these sort of things. She must have special powers was his last thought before his head hit his pillow and he fell asleep.

The next few days passed in a blur of swimming, sight seeing and they even took a day trip to Disney. He sent Meryl a picture of Cinderella’s castle to which she called him up immediately and asked that he bring her back a crown. He laughed at her antics and promised her he’d definitely bring it back and that he would take a lot of pictures.

On the last night in Florida, they got pretty drunk and Charlie contemplated calling Meryl before logic kicked in. Instead he woke with a pounding headache, in the same clothes from the night before with Jeremy sprawled out on the other bed, drooling on the pillow. As he drank a glass of water, he remembered why he didn’t do this very often. It was miserable waking up to a headache and feeling like he was hit by a ton of bricks.

Checking his phone, he opened up a text sent by one of Meryl’s friends. It was a picture of Meryl kissing some guy with dark hair that looked suspiciously like someone he knew but he couldn’t quite place his finger on it. Underneath it was another text that said, “Sorry! Didn’t mean to send that to you.” And his heart stopped. Who was that guy and since when did Meryl let herself get caught up in very public displays of affection? He couldn’t wait to get back to Michigan all of the sudden.

Shoving Jeremy awake, who blearily looked up at him and asked sleepily, “What? Waz going on?” Charlie brandished his phone in front of his face as Jeremy grasped it with tired hands and a sign. He tried to focus on the picture in front of him before he let out a whistle, “Damnn. Is that Meryl? Who’s the guy?” Charlie whacked him on the arm as Evan and Alex came stumbling through the connecting door.

“What the hell, Jeremy? Do you have to be so loud?” Evan demanded. Jeremy thrust the phone into Evan’s hands and the two peered down at the screen. Alex looked a little shocked as he exclaimed, “I didn’t need to see that!! She’s like my sister!” Evan scrunched up his face, “Doesn’t that guy look vaguely familiar or is it just me?”

Charlie nodded his head, “I thought so too but I couldn’t place him exactly.” Muttering to himself, “She never lets herself get put in compromising positions. I should text her. See if she’s ok. Just check in.”

Jeremy laughed and said, “Meryl’s an adult and she can take care of herself. I think that you’re just jealous.” He said in a sing-song voice. “Please, I bet she texts you herself when she realizes that Brooke texted you on accident. Anyway, who knew Brooke was with her? I thought she was with some Tri-Delts.”

Charlie shook his head, “I don’t know. She didn’t tell me too much before she took off. I assumed she was going with some sorority sisters.” He whined, “But it’s Meryl, she could have been taken advantage of by some creep…”

“She looked like she was just fine.” Evan snickered. “Chill, Charlie, I’m sure she was just enjoying blowing off a little steam.” He laughed as he dodged a pillow thrown by Charlie and it unceremoniously smacked Alex in the head. All four boys doubled over in laughter, however short lived for Charlie.

He frowned; he didn’t like the idea of Meryl with any guy, let alone making out with some random guy in a picture. He was selfish; he didn’t want to share Meryl with any guy. She was his other half, even if she didn’t know it yet. Because he was Charlie and she was Meryl, how could it be any other way?

They noticed the dark shadow that had crossed Charlie’s face and quickly changed the subject, reminding him that he would be able to ask her about it later. And Charlie brightened up, maybe Meryl was just having a little fun, blowing off a little steam before the season. It would only really be a problem if she actually really liked the guy.

And all the sudden, he was anxious to get back to her, to interrogate her, to know. He couldn’t bear not knowing or bear her falling in love with someone who wasn’t him. It just wouldn’t be fair to see her fall in love with someone else when he’d been in love with her all along. They were Meryl and Charlie, two halves of a whole and he’d be damned if he let some guy come between him and his partner, the woman that he loved.


End file.
